


The Dense Duo

by Everything_Everything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Ymir & Mikasa Are Great Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: "Sasha told me that she likes you."Connie stresses himself out over those seven words and can't bring himself to see Sasha the same way again.





	The Dense Duo

“Sasha told me that she likes you.”

Mikasa’s words play over and over in my head. Since when, I wonder. It literally makes no sense, but what would Mikasa have to lie about? Why did she even decide to tell me? Shouldn’t Sasha have told me, instead?

I scold myself for becoming so worked up over my best friend admitting that she likes me. She could easily deny it when I ask her about it and move onto someone else who’s more hard to get. Sasha loves to play around, so maybe she didn’t tell me yet because she’s into flirtatious games where she leaves her crush wondering. She seems like the type to love the chase. If I tell her my own feelings, will she be annoyed and lose interest in me? I pause in my descent to the girl’s floor of the dormitory and really ponder on that thought. Maybe I should tease her a bit about her crush on me and ambiguously flirt with her. Yeah, that’ll get her riled up; maybe get her to start making moves. I can’t think of another time when we’ve flirted with each other, aside from the times when we’re so obviously making fun of Mikasa and Eren. Although Sasha’s pretty funny, she’s not really a jokester like me to make innuendos and make flirtatious gestures. Maybe that’s how I missed the whole crushing on me thing…

I turn the corner and see the door to Sasha’s room open and can hear the TV blasting as usual. A couple of other girls in the hall are hanging out in their rooms, but most people are either eating lunch or in class around this time of the day. I start to knock on her door to make my presence known, but a strange sight stops me. Sasha is lying flat on her back with her legs spread eagled on either side of her. She raises her arms above her head, plants her hands against the floor, and pushes her body away from her hands, until her butt meets her dresser. The movement cause her oversized t-shirt to ride up, showing much more skin than I’m willing to handle at the moment - her booty shorts not helping in the least. Then she naturally fold her hands over her belly as she settles into the position, as if it’s the most comfortable thing in the world.

I can’t keep myself from staring at the almost parallel line her legs make to the floor and find my eyes lingering on the little amount of fabric just covering her crotch. The holey socks and dad shirt can’t take away from the fact that Sasha looks fucking delectable right now. She finally seems to notice another presence in the room and glances away from the TV perched atop her dresser. When she realizes the figure is me, her eyes widen and her legs fold into her chest almost simultaneously. It’s not really a better position, because with her knees pulled next to her head and her feet crossed at the ankles, I get a peep of her cheeks spilling from beneath her shorts as they ride up even more than they already were.

“Uh, hi,” I say, trying to pretend I hadn’t just been checking her out for the past ten seconds and failing horribly.

“Hey,” She greets back, rolling onto her butt to sit cross-legged. “What’s up?”

I rub the back of my neck nervously and shrug my shoulders. “Nothing, I just decided to drop by.” My confusion gets the better of me. “What were you doing, just now, exactly?”

She squeezes her eyes shut and double over in embarrassed laughter, thick strands of hair spilling from the messy bun she had it in. She bites her lip in amusement. Don’t do that while you’re over here looking thoroughly fucked, my mind supplies traitorously.

She finally relents, after gathering herself. “I was stretching my hip flexors. I’m starting up dance class next week and am trying to prepare myself so I’m not too rusty.”

I raise a brow in skepticism. “You dance?”

She raises one of her own brows and jerks her head back in offense. “Yes, is there a problem with that?”

A chuckle escapes me before I can catch it. “No, it’s just I can’t see you being graceful like a swan, is all.”

“Well, if you want to, you can join me in the aerobics room after the Yoga class lets out tomorrow.” She stretches her arms high above her head. “I’m going to be using that room for practice.”

I blink in confusion. “Join you? And what would I be doing, in the meantime?”

She shrugs with nonchalance. “I don’t know, you figure it out.”

 

So here it is, the next day, and I’m sporting basketball shorts and a tank, while Sasha performs her weirdly seducing stretches against a very reflective wall mirror. I attempt to ignore her as I warm my own body up, doing various sets of jumps with the jump rope I snagged from our campus inventory. Loud pop music bounces off the walls of the room as Sasha says she needs it to pump her up. I need to get her hip to the present, though; Britney Spears is not where it’s at anymore.

I move on to the punching bag in the corner of the room as Sasha begins doing some type of floor exercises. Although, she says this is just her warming up, I can’t help but to be mesmerized by the amount of air she gets as she leaps through the air. She then starts doing fancy twirls into giant leaps and rolls along the floor as a finish. I don’t even realize that I’ve stopped my exercises to gawk at her, until she does several spins toward myself and stops just before me.

She giggles as she shuts my mouth with a finger. “You wanna try?”

I move away from her and frown to cover up my embarrassment. “Nah, I’ll pass. You said you were a dancer; don’t you all usually make up routines and stuff?”

Her brow raises in offense, but she ends up chuckling instead. “I do remember something I choreographed over the summer. It’s not great, but if you want to see it…”

She doesn’t finish her statement, but instead walks over to her phone and chooses a different song. A lone cello lazily strums in the background, starting up a lethargic rhythm. Sasha holds her arm awkwardly to the side and drags her pointed toe side-to-side in front of her body. As the strums become more punctuated, her body comes to life, winding along behind her swaying leg. She then does a body roll, shifting her weight onto her back leg as brass instruments blast through the speakers. A jazzy tune commences as Sasha struts toward me and twirls around my body. She stops on at my left shoulder and uses it as leverage so she can arch backwards, her neck bare and leg lifted high into the air. Then she skips away from me and does a toe-touch, leap thingy, doing more twirls at the landing.

I almost get dizzy with how many spins she’s doing in this routine, but am no less amazed at the excitement and pure joy on her face. She executes each move with such ease and grace, that I forget that she said this was her being rusty. She’s headed toward me again and completes her routine with a front-flip that puts her directly in front of me. The music teeters off into a sax solo run as it steadily slows to a single trill - Sasha’s back slowly straightening from being bent backwards from a terribly uncomfortable looking position. I stare into her smoldering brown orbs as she returns the fiery glare with a seductive smirk. I can feel her hands resting lightly on my shoulders, but it doesn’t bother me as I find myself loosely gripping her waist.

Suddenly, everything goes dark and I feel clammy hands shoved against my face.

“Oh my god! Connie, no! You’re not supposed to be looking at me like that!”

I grab Sasha’s wrist and wrench them away from my face before she breaks my neck with the force of her hands. “What do you mean? You were the one dancing all sexy and whatnot! I can’t help it; I’m a straight guy that gets riled up when he sees a beautiful woman presenting herself to him!”

Her face becomes inflamed with a red tint and I realize how my words may have sounded.

“No, Sasha, that’s-,”

“I wasn’t presenting myself to you!” Sasha bellows so loudly, I’m sure the rest of the gym occupants could hear her proclamation through the walls of the building. “You asked me to show you a routine I made up and that was it! If I remembered another one, I would’ve done that, but I really don’t remember choreo from years ago!”

I grasp her by her upper arms and force her to look at me. “Listen, Sasha, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you looked really good just now and I felt like we were having, you know, a moment.”

She gapes at me for a few seconds, before groaning out loud and bunching her hair into her hands. “Ugh!!! Connie, you just made this so awkward!”

My brows furrow in confusion and she catches on to my befuddlement.  
“Ymir said she thinks you want to bang me and I said, ‘Nu-uh, Connie’s just my best friend; he doesn’t see me that way.’ Then Mikasa said that’s a lie and that you’re always flirting with me - which I know, but ignore because I really thought that was just you being dumb and obnoxiously playful - but now I know that you actually were flirting and I feel so stupid because I literally hid my feelings for you all this time and - uuuggh!”

I try to stifle the grin spreading across my face, but the mini-crisis Sasha is going through right now is too amusing. “So what made you so daring today?”

She lets out a breath and leans her forehead against my shoulder, so she doesn’t have to look me in the eye. “Ymir said I should be more obvious with my advances and see how you react.”

I pause at the name Ymir. “Wait, Ymir told you to seduce me?” She nodded her head against my shoulder. “And Mikasa told me that you like me.”

Her head shoots up at that information and she looks deeply hurt. “Are you telling me those two set this up?!”

A serious pout forms on her face and I chuckle, patting her head placatingly. “Hey, don’t be too angry. It worked, didn’t it?”

“...I guess.” She huffs.

 

*On the other side of campus*

 

“You don’t think those two are so dense, they’ll convince themselves the sexual tension is actually hunger pangs, do you?” Ymir asks.

Mikasa looks up from wrapping her knuckles in gauze and shrugs. “Sasha’s been really horny lately, so for her benefit, I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa and Ymir are such great friends, are they not?


End file.
